A new American Dragon
by astrodragon25
Summary: Jake starts high school, and meets a young man named Mark. Jake feels something strange about Mark, but will find out about Mark's big secret and what his plans are.
1. Chapter 1

**A New American Dragon**

**Note: I do not own AD: JL, but the name of the new dragon is mine and mine alone-no one take it!!! I figured I do a story I have thought out for a while, but am finally able to do it. Read and enjoy!!!!**

**Note: Takes place year after Hong Kong Longs-Jake is in high school.**

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

School has just started, but this time Jake Long was happy now: he was now a high schooler. "No more junior school crap, especially Rotwood." He said to himself. Rotwood was always giving him a hard time, either with grades, tardiness, exposure of dragon self, etc. He got on his skateboard, and left his house for his new school.

About 3 blocks away, a young man walked out of his house. He was tall (6 ft.), big (230 lbs.) and was wearing a craig biggio jersey along with blue jeans shorts and black shoes.

"Might as well take my time. 45 minutes until school starts, and only 6 blocks to get there. As he was walking, two skaters whirled right past him, startling him and making him fall.

"Hold on spudinski. Look what you did." The young girl yelled at the other. She was about 5'7, black, and wore skateboarding pads and helmet. The other was tall, had brown hair, and was wearing a beanie.

"Sorry bro. Didn't see you there." The boy said as he helped him up. "No big. I should have seen you coming. "he replied. "oh, sorry. My name is Mark. I just moved here from Houston. And your names are?" Mark asked the two.

"I'm Trixie, and this is Arthur, otherwise known as Spud." She stated as she introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I might as well get to school if I am to learn the groundwork so I can get to my classes on time." Mark said as he gathered his things to leave.

"Wait. Don't you have like a skateboard or something to get you there faster?" Trixie asked in wonderment-she didn't believe that Mark was going to walk.

"Yeah. I have a car, but-" Mark started to say, but Trixie and Spud were already going to the car. "Guess I'm driving then." Mark said to himself. He turned the ignition, pulled forward, and drove to the school, but halfway there, Trixie told him to stop and pull over. Mark wondered why until he saw a young asian kid, with a red jacket, blue jeans, and green hair with hair gel in it. "Yo Jakey. Get your butt in here so we can ride in style." Trixie said, and Mark realized that he was taking him too.

"Get in Jake." Mark said as he opened the door to let him in.

They arrived in school with "Highway to Hell" blaring on the radio, much to the dismay of the other three. "It's my car. I listen to whatever the hell I want to." Mark thought to himself as he parked the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Mark." They said in unison. "No prob. You guys want me to take you home for say… the school year? I figured it will help your status since I am a junior and you are all freshmen." Mark asked the trio. "Alright." Trixie said as she and Spud left, but Jake stayed. Mark got out of the car, showing his big frame to Jake. "See ya Jake." Mark said as he left for the school. "Yeah, same to you." Thought Jake but he felt a chill down his spine-something was not right about this one. Jake was thinking that Mark seemed like a threat to him. With these thoughts in mind, he walked into his new school to find his classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Uneasiness **

****

Jake was keeping a sharp eye on Mark for what he thought was "primary precautions" but was to no avail as Mark was just normal, studious, and short-tempered when he saw him uppercut someone for talking bad about somebody, then act like it didn't happen two minutes later. Jake was about to give up his search when school ended, until….

(cell phone rings)

Mark picks up the phone and answers it. Jake, always curious, listened to the call. "Alright, go to canal street electronics. Got it." Mark said on the phone. "Don't worry. He won't see me." He added with confidence. As he got off the phone, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jake was running off. "Probably a family emergency." Mark thought as he got to his car in order to take Trixie and Spud home-he still remembered his deal. He ignored questions during the ride as they were asking about Jake. When they left, Mark headed straight for his destination, unaware of what was to happen when he got there…

**Note: Figured I end the chapter there. Chapter 3 will cover the event about to happen!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secrets unfold **

Jake already was at the shop waiting for Mark. When Mark was out of sight, Jake went into dragon form and flew to his grandpa's shop, or in this case, Mark's destination. He saw Mark's car and hid out of sight. Mark went out of the car and was holding something to his right side- a cell phone. He walked in, hoping to find someone. Instead, as soon as he walked in and closed the door, a red tail got his foot and flew him to the wall. 

"Uhhhh…who did that?" Mark asked while looking for the culprit. He got up, cracked his neck, and walk to the hallway. "Lao Shi, Fu, you guys here?" Mark asked but instead was kicked on his back. As Mark laid down, Jake started getting cocky. He got to the front of Mark and kicked him in the face. "Yeah, that's what you get when you mess with me, punk." Jake said to Mark. Mark gave a look, then said "Jake, you could have told me that you trained here, especially while you were listening to my phone call." To help with Jake's shock, Mark went into dragon form, showing a blue dragon with a black underbelly, along with black scales. "I thought brown was your hair color" jake told Mark. "That's the first thing you recognize? Man, you are an idiot." Mark said in annoyance.

"Wait. Why are you here?" Jake asked in order to get off the subject.

"Two reasons. 1. Found out of a new werewolf threat in central park. 2. Watch your training regimen-see if you are up to par with mine." Mark told him.

"What? I didn't know that." Jake yelled in shock. Jake would think that his grandpa would tell him these things, but not this one.

"Yeah…Lao Shi told me, and he wanted me to do it instead of you. You know, if I hadn't live in Houston, I would have…" Mark said before lost in thought.

"Would have what?" Jake asked in wonderment.

"That I would have been… _the American dragon." _Mark said finally.

**Wooooooooowwwww. What are the odds that that was going to happen? Chapter 4 will come up in a little bit- I promise to have the story almost done by 5 today. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Plan **

Mark and Jake looked over Central Park atop a building. There, they saw a group of werewolves, about 20 of them, with one talking to them.

"That's got to be the leader right there. We take the leader out, everything is smooth sailing from there." Mark said with sure confidence.

"If you're sure, then what's the plan?" Jake asked.

"Simple. You do your amdrag thing, play to the crowd, kick some ass, and distract them long enough to where I can get to the leader and kill it." Mark explained in what he thought was full detail, but got the answer of "uh…say what?"

"Jake, it's so simple. Distract the 19 idiots so I can get to the 1 leader. That is as simple as I am going with this plan." Mark yelled through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay. Why didn't you say so?" Jake asked.

"Just go do it." Mark yelled in annoyance as Jake left to follow the plan. "Let's see what this guy has got. Okay guys you know the drill." Mark called out on a radio. His part would come out soon.

**What plan does this guy have already? He seems suspicious to me. The final chapter will be up in a little bit. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reasons and Lessons **

Jake did well into beating the werewolves into pulps. After Jake's job was done, he was then stuck into fighting the leader since Mark didn't take care of it. "Stupid liar. Wants me to take care of everything." Jake grumbled to himself as he defeated the leader while suffering minor bruises. Jake now laid there in human form, tired and worn from his fight. Then, he heard the sound of clapping. Slow clapping.

"Well done. I guess he trained you well." Mark said as he approached Jake with a evil smile across his face. Jake got up to try to fight, but Mark calmed him down. "Let me explain. I am what you call a evaluator. The reason why I didn't help was the fact that I wanted to see you in action when you have no one to help you, and you passed. The werewolf attack was planned by me. It was my job to evaluate you and then give a full report to the council. I think you might have known about it, right?" Mark explained calmly.

"So… I passed?" Jake asked.

"Passed? Man, you did it with flying colors. I have never seen anyone do that in a long time. You did good, but now I gotta go. You know, I think I might have seen a new American dragon. One with…how should I say it…heart?" Mark said.

"Heart?" Jake asked. "I think you mean my skills are the macdaddy of em all." Jake said.

Mark laughed to himself. "No. I mean heart-the will to go on, to survive. That's what made you what you are today. Remember that." Mark said as he started to leave. "Maybe we can see each other again. I don't know when, but I am sure we will." He called out as he flew to the moonlit skies.

"Yeah. Maybe we will." Jake said as he sat by a tree, closed his eyes, and repeated the words just told to him in his mind.

**That's it. That's the story. When I said new, I meant new person, not a second amdrag. I thought about that, but with my timeframe, it would take too long. Please r and r this story. **


End file.
